


Tabloid Love Story

by ungoodpirate



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, M/M, Pynch Week 2018, famous au, pynchweek18, untraditional storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: Ronan Lynch is a washed up rock star ready to make a comeback; Adam Parrish is a notable human rights lawyer whom he may or may not be dating. As told my clickbait news articles and internet comment sections.Day 1 for Pynch Week 2018 - Famous AU





	Tabloid Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> To accompany this fic, a Ronan Lynch fanmix: https://8tracks.com/ungoodgatsby/survive-a-ronan-lynch-mix

**Troubled Rockstar Ronan Lynch Poised To Make a Comeback?**

 

An anonymous source reports spotting the reclusive Ronan Lynch taking a meeting at Sleeping King Records last week. Lynch, formerly of The Raven Boys, hasn’t been present on the music scene for nearly half a decade. 

 

From 2011 to 2015 alternate rock group The Raven Boys had taken pop culture by storm. Frontman Ronan Lynch was particularly popular for his good lucks, bad boy persona, and musical talent -- he has a writing credit on almost all of The Raven Boys’ songs. A year after being signed with a major label he publicly came out as gay (although he had had been out to friends, family, and his bandmates for years). The Raven Boys and Lynch were often lauded for their crossover appeal, received starred reviews on both of their albums, and had three sold out North American tours. The public and industry insiders alike were excited to see what they would come up with next. 

 

In a tune that is all too familiar in the music industry, The Raven Boys success was plagued by infighting, substance abuse, and arrests, with the trouble both behind the scenes and spilling over into public view. Most notably was when a Madison Square Garden concert had be cancelled when Lynch was a no show. Despite this, fans and the label seemed willing to put up with the antics as long as Lynch and his band were still making good music and good money. 

 

The last straw, however, was in June 2015 when Lynch was involved in a nearly fatal car accidently. The Raven Boys broke up nearly the same time they were dropped from their label. While the other members went onto to some successful and less successful endeavors ( Click here for ‘Where Are They Now? - The Raven Boys’ ) Lynch dropped off the map altogether. No small feat when tabloids were offering big paydays to anyone who could snap a photo of Lynch either in recovery or up to more mischief.

Now it looks like Lynch might be prepared for a comeback. And what do we love better than a comeback story? The only question is if he’s still got the stuff, or will be haunted by the same troubles all over again.

 

**Comments**

 

_ AnnieRUOK says: _

 

YAAAAS!

 

_ ClerkKent says: _

 

One “anonymous source” and we’re speculating on whether or not his comeback will be successful? This is a lose for journalism.

 

_ Gryfindorchick14 says: _

Dude, this was clickbait. You clicked on the same link as all of us. Get over your pretension ass.

 

View 12 replies \/

 

_ Ally B says: _

 

I’m parking myself in the camp of intrigued and cautiously optimistic. 

 

_ fyeahravenboys says: _

 

Who sold their soul to satan and where can I meet you to shake your hand? 

 

#

 

**Ronan Lynch Goes Viral (And For a Good Reason This Time)**

 

In case you’ve been living under a rock, Ronan Lynch, formerly of The Raven Boys, has been making waves with a storm of rumors about a career comeback. 

 

This week we got our first sneak peak and it nearly broke the internet. A brave audience member who we all owe our eternal thanks to recorded this impromptu, acoustic set at a bar in midtown where one very lucky room of drinkers got a surprise Lynch show. Anyone who had doubt on his talent would strike twice have now had their fears absolved.

 

Check it out below and tell us what you think! 

 

[ Video Link ]

 

**Comments**

 

_ LynchLyfe says: _

 

1000 of the views are me. 

 

_ Iloveoneravenboy says: _

 

Um, are any of you listening to the lyrics? I’m gonna cry. 

 

_ TTTurner says: _

 

I can’t believe everyone is glorifying this guy. His drinking and fighting tore his first band apart. Can we not glorify alcoholics. Thanks and bye. 

 

Borntobemild replies:

 

Wow. I don’t even know where to start with this. *Deep breath* Alright, first of all, alcoholism like any kind of addiction is a disease, not a personal moral failure. It can be a lifelong struggle, but we should support anyone who attempting recovery. (But also, we’re making a lot of assumptions about Ronan’s personal life that we just don’t really know.) 

 

Second point... while Ronan was blamed for The Raven Boys breaking up back when it happened, if you actually look into the interviews that came out afterward, it was clear that he was turned into the scapegoat for the whole thing. I’m not saying he’s faultless, but that there was a not of problems in the band and tbh in that industry in general. 

 

Tl;dr - Blaming Ronan for The Raven Boys breaking up is misinformed and not fair, and it is a really toxic attitude who never allow people who struggle with addiction a second chance at their life and career.  

  
  


LynchLyfe replies:

 

^ This. 

 

#

 

**New Beau For Lynch?**

 

Over the last six months Ronan Lynch had been making a carefully choreographed comeback, from viral video to grammy performance to dropping his first single for his planned solo album. Notoriously bad at press junkets, one thing his adoring fans have been missing is some insight into his personal life. 

 

Well, miss out no longer you rapid Ronanites. Twice in the past week has Lynch been photographed out on the town with a man who has now been identified as notable human rights lawyer Adam Parrish. 

 

What do you all think? Does it look like true love?

 

**Comments**

 

_ Ronanite101 says: _

 

Ship it

 

_ TTTurner says: _

 

A gay guy gets his pic taken with another guy and suddenly they have to be dating. Yeesh. 

 

_ fyeahravenboys says: _

 

Idk, I think ronan has better chemistry gansey (edit: his music producer for all your plebians who don’t know)

 

_ lavendarwarren says: _

 

Same. I mean, who even can say that Ronan and this lawyer guy are dating. Maybe their meeting up because Ronan’s planning to do like some human rights charity thing to revitalize his image. 

 

_ Erick_the_dead says: _

 

Ronan’s out of his league. 

 

_ Senaca Johnson says:  _

 

Um. More like Parrish is out of his league. He’s a human rights lawyer whose actually done something with his life and made the world a better place, and Lynch is just a washing up, junkie musician. Did you even know about the Reinholt case that Parrish… (read more)

 

_ AceofClovers says: _

 

I don’t want to get into any shipping fights (smh, I think it’s weird to ship real people), but this Adam Parrish guy is actually pretty cool whether they’re dating or not. Seriously, go look up his wikipedia page. 

  
  


#

 

**Everything You Need to Know About Sleeping King Records**

 

If you’re like me (and most normal people) you probably don’t pay attention to the labels behind your favorite musical artists. However, since Lynch has been signed with Sleeping King Records, fans have been curious about who they are and why they are the ones to give Lynch his big (second) break. We’re going to give you the skinny right here.

 

Sleeping King Records is a small label founded in 2017 by Richard Campbell Gansey III, usually known around the industry as Gansey, on the principles of nurturing artists to their best potential. If that name sounds familiar to you it is because he was The Raven Boy’s music producer at their previous label. Before hosting Lynch’s comeback, Sleeping King Records was most notable for discovering experimental pop artist Gwenllian.

 

Gansey left to form his own label not long after The Raven Boy’s were dropped. His name was also notably absent from the list of all the people who piled on Lynch after the breakup of The Raven Boys. According to esquire.com ( link ), Gansey and Lynch maintained a friendship during his recovery from his car accident and his time living out of the public eye. Talk about friendship goals. 

 

Hopefully their friendship and Sleeping King’s artist-positive attitude will give Lynch the room and support to flourish artistically without turning back to his wild ways. 

 

#

 

**creepy-jupiter reblogged teenytinydancer**

 

Ronan Lynch? Smiling? What is this?

 

**fyeahpynch**

 

It’s because he’s with Adam. This ship lives!

 

**accidentalraven**

 

[Gif of Steve Carell from  _ The Office _ saying “It’s happening!”]

 

**noturfriend**

 

They could still just be friends. Celebrities take their friends to red carpets all the time. 

 

**teenytinydancer**

 

Get off my post

 

**lynchlyfe**

 

Deniers gonna deny. Look at his face. 

 

Dat Love. 

 

#

 

**Ten Times Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish Gave Us #RelationshipGoals**

 

  1. When they looked super hot on their first time out as an official couple on the red carpet for _Dream Thieves._
  2. When Ronan dedicated his iheartradio performance to Adam.
  3. Ronan’s heart eyes for Adam.
  4. Adam’s heart eyes for Ronan.
  5. The time Ronan sat in the courtroom every day of Adam’s five day trial.
  6. The Adam flew overnight to support Ronan at his first concert back.
  7. There #loveislove Pride video.
  8. How excited and smiley Ronan got talking about Adam on Ellen.
  9. Every sentence of their combined Out magazine interview. 
  10. Their proposal story. 



**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pynch week 2018!!!
> 
> If anyone knows the term or tag for this type of storytelling technique please let me know in a comment


End file.
